Milkshake McLoving
by Animedrawngirl
Summary: Alphonse shows up at Mustang's office with McDonalds and seduces the older man along with his lover Edward. They have a steamy time after some fun with a chocolate Milkshake.


MILKSHAKE McLOVING One Shot

A tall man with short black hair sat behind a wooden desk signing papers with a furrowed brow. He grunted as he looked at the large stack of work that needed to be read and signed or rejected. He groaned and started to read through yet another document.

Across from him sat a small blonde teen. He sat on the couch reading through a small leather bound book. The warmth from the afternoon sun beat down into the small unventilated office. The boy suddenly stood up and shouted at the ceiling. "Why is it so fucking hot in here?" His attention turned towards the older man behind the desk. "Crack a window or something. It feels like were in Xing!"

Roy grunted and looked up from his paperwork. "Trust me Fullmetal, I would have already opened the window if I could. The new further installed new windows and these ones don't exactly open. Looks like we're forced to burn to death in this heat."

"That's alright for you; the pure irony of it does justice for you. But I'm young, handsome, and don't snap out fire! I deserve a breath of fresh air!" The young alchemist walked briskly over to the window and looked it over. "The Hell! What's wrong with this further? He put in windows that aren't even designed to open." Edward took another glance at the window then clapped his hands together. "Sorry pal, but I gotta breath." Colorful lights lit up the room as the window warped to Ed's new design.

Roy leaned back as the breeze from outside came sweeping in. "That wind is just what I needed. Now do I want to look at what you did to the window, or should I ignore it?" Roy asked worriedly as he thought back on some of Ed's past transmutations.

"You're better off not looking at the window until I put it back tonight before we leave." The blond ventured back to the couch as the wind blew at his back and ruffled the red coat he wore.

Only seconds ticked by before both men's stomachs howled in hunger. Both of them looked at the grandfather clock that stood in the corner. Havoc somehow found a way to weasel his uncle's clockworks into the offices. The man had his ways.

"Looks like it's time for some grub. Want me to run to Burger King and grab us something to eat?" Ed smirked over at his lover. His golden eyes teased the man behind the desk.

"You know I hate Burger King. Their food tastes like Armstrong's pits." Roy gave a visible shutter at the taste he described. "Why not run to McDonalds? Their food is much better, and cheaper."

Edward snickered to himself as he listened to his lover rant about the difference in taste. He grabbed his wallet which had fallen out of his pocket when he sat on the couch, and made his way for the door.

The telephone rang and Roy answered it. Edward decided not to bother asking who it was and what they want. If it was of any importance, Roy would tell him once he came back with the food.

As Ed turned the corner to get to the hall that would lead to the hall that led to the main entrance, he spotted a familiar face. A small brunette boy ran full speed up to the blonde. "ED! How are you?" shrieked the young boy's voice. Small white bags seemed to bounce everywhere as the boy ran.

"Al!" The brunette jumped into the air right before getting to Ed. The slightly taller boy caught his brother and hugged him. The brunette wrapped his legs around his brother's hips so as not to fall. "What are you doing it Central?"

"Winry dragged me here since she needed to get a few new parts for the automail shop. I decided to drop in on you and the colonel. I haven't seen you guys for a few months and you never call me." Al smiled down at his brother then pointed a finger at the end of the hall Ed had just came from and shouted out, "LETS GO SEE ROY!"

"I suppose you expect me to carry you all the way there?" Alphonse simply nodded and waited for the sun blonde boy to walk. Ed gave into his younger brother's demand and walked almost effortlessly back to his lover's office. "Hey Al, what smells so delicious?" Ed asked as an aroma from the small white bags that Alphonse carried made his stomach growl.

"You'll see in a moment." Al said as the two walked into Roy's office. Al glanced curiously around the room and quickly spotted the alchemized window. He figured it was just like Ed to destroy a nice looking window to get relief from the heat wave that burned through out Central Command. "I guess you're taste hasn't grown much better since last I saw you."

Ed dropped the brunette onto the couch and defensively said, "I have lots of taste, you guys on the other hand have none." Ed smelled the air around Al again and asked again, "So what's in the bags?"

Roy finally stopped laughing long enough to properly say hello to Alphonse. "I'm glad you were able to catch Ed on the way here. Sorry Ed, but the call I got on your way out was the announcement that Al was here to see us. I would have told you, but you were already well on your way." Roy got up from his seat and sat down in the seat perpendicular to the couch Al sat on. His pale hand reached out for Ed's. He pulled the smaller man onto his lap and wrapped his hands around his waist. "And how did you get Ed to carry you back to the room?" He asked as he pressed lightly against the blonde's hips.

Alphonse laughed and smirked up at Ed. "Living with Winry has taught me a few helpful things. If you want Ed, I can teach you some new things to use on Roy." Ed's face flushed as his brother talked so easily about him and Roy being lovers.

"You never answered Ed's question, what is in the white bags?" Roy looked curiously around the younger man's shoulder at the white bags that emitted a delicious aroma.

"Oh, I thought that since I was going to be dropping in around lunch, you guys might enjoy it if I brought some food. I ran by McDonalds on my way over. Hope you don't mind." Al reached into one bag and started to pull out six paper wrapped burgers. Ed leaned over and started to pull fries and ketchup packets out of another bag. Roy hummed in approval and watched the coffee table fill up with burgers fries and a chocolate milkshake for each of them.

"You even sprang for chocolate milkshakes? Thanks Al." Ed said as he lifted one cup out of a bag and claimed it as his. "Who ever invented milkshakes definitely beats out the inventor of stew. This is the only way to drink milk." Ed put his lips to the straw and forced out some of the frozen drink.

"Pass me a burger would you, Ed?" Roy said as his stomach howled in hunger again. The two Elrics laughed and passed a burger and fries to the black haired colonel. The three of them started to dig in. Roy gulped down a mouth full of hamburger as Ed picked at the golden fries. Roy squeezed Ed's waist and got the teen to look at him while he snuck a couple of his fries.

"Roy, if you want some fries, just say so, I'll get you your own." Ed wined as he tried unsuccessfully to snatch back the stolen fries. Al laughed from his seat on the couch and stared out the window. The two bickering men stopped their mischief after remembering that they had a guest with them.

"Nothing hits the spot like a nice cold breeze and milkshakes on a hot day." Al said as he laughed. He picked up his untouched drink and pinched the straw between his fingers. His pink tinted lips made an air tight seal around the top and he started to suck up the frozen drink.

Ed and Roy stared as the younger teen try to drink his milkshake. The two were entranced by the motions, sounds, and expressions the boy made. A slight blush crossed their faces as the brunette started to bob his head up and down the straw in an attempt to get more of his frozen treat.

Edward shifted around on Roy's lap in embarrassment. He found that his lover was starting to grow a little as his face flushed even more. Ed opened his mouth to say something to the dark eyed man, but found that he had a slight discomfort in his lower regions. He quickly moved again to hide his growing member.

While Ed squirmed about on Mustang's lap, he noticed his pulsing heat and quickly looked down at the floor trying to get the image out of his head. What would Ed say if he knew his lover was getting aroused by his brother drinking a milkshake? He squeezed Ed lightly and found that his lover was in the same predicament.

"Is something wrong with the food?" Alphonse asked when he noticed that the two other men stopped eating. Both of them looked at the teen with mouths slightly open, a red blush across their faces, and half eaten food hovering inches away from their mouths. Al's inquisitive eyes bore deep into the two men and made them shift nervously. Al, being the perceptive little brother he was, noticed a bulged in his brother's skin tight pants. He chuckled to himself then said, "Sorry, I didn't think that lunch time was special time for you two. If you want I'll see myself out and come back another time."

Roy and Ed hastily tried to brush off the accident. "No Al, it's not like that we just… er… I mean…um…" Both men failed in talking themselves out of it as Al took another tantalizing drink of his milkshake. They had trailed off and found themselves staring again.

Al stopped drinking and looked at his milkshake. He thought about it for a second and then took another sip, making sure that this one was extra sexual. He closed his eyes partly and bobbed his head up and down the straw, doing so slowly and taking more in his mouth each time he went down. His tongue trailed behind a bit as he took his mouth off the straw. He looked over at the two men and nodded to himself. "I see, so you both got off by watching me suck on this straw."

Ed looked at the floor and stuttered aimlessly. Roy felt sweat bead up on his face as he listened to the young teen hit the nail on the head. Mustang finally sat back in the chair, beaten. Ed fidgeted nervously as he thought about how wrong it was to get turned on by his own brother harmlessly sipping at a milkshake.

Al hummed to himself and sat back against the couch nibbling on French fries. "So," Alphonse spoke up in the silence. "Have you two ever thought about having a threesome?" Roy grew ridged as Al said this. He had thought about asking Ed to have a threesome a few times, but he never actually did. Ed felt a cool chill run up his back at the mention of a threesome. He never thought he'd be talking about his sex life with his brother of all people.

Al took the silence as an unspoken yes. He stood up and walked over to the two men. He lifted up his brother's coat-red face in his pale hand and kissed him on the lips. Ed sat still, too shocked to do much more then sit as still and ridged as a rock. Roy's mouth hung open wide as he watched Al conquer his lover's mouth.

Roy watched as Alphonse made the blonde boy gasp. The brunette seamed to expertly work his tongue into the boy's mouth and explore it with sexual passion. After a very long and loud kiss, the brunette pulled back and smiled down at Roy. "It's not a threesome if one person just sits there like a gawking pervert."

Ed looked up at his brother, too worked up to speak. He just awed over the fact that his little brother was a great kisser. Alphonse grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him off of the colonel. Mustang stood up and hugged Ed close to his body. He stared at the young teen in shock, but he also seemed to say that Ed was his and he didn't want to share him.

Al kicked the coffee table to the other side of the room to block the door as he got on his hands and knees. The boy quickly unzipped Ed's pants and pulled the leather pants and red boxers to the floor. The pale skinned teen rubbed the growing erection with his right hand as he licked and nipped his brother's inner thighs.

Roy didn't want to be out done by a pale brunette teenager. He pulled Ed's black shirt up over his head and around his arms. Roy held his hands up in the air behind the blonde locks of hair. He blew hot air onto his lover's neck. After Ed moaned out in pleasure and visibly shook as the ripple ran through his body, the dark eyed man licked along the boy's jaw.

Ed moaned out as the onslaught of sexual attacks continued. As his brother slowly worked on his hardened dick, his lover placed wet sensual kisses along his jaw and neck. Ed let out a louder moan as Mustang nipped at his earlobe and Alphonse took his dick into his mouth.

The colonel finally released Ed's hands and let the cloths drop to the floor. His hands glided across the man's tanned flesh. The white gloved hands moved from the shoulders, to the nipples, where he stopped to rub and pinch them, then down to his stomach, around his hips and came to rest on his ass. Roy's raven black hair tickled Ed's neck as he leaned his head on the younger man's shoulder. "Shall I prepare you now, my love?" he asked in a deep voice.

Al swiveled his tongue around the head of Edward's dick. After running his tongue through the slit that was already runny with pre-cum, he took his brother into his mouth a little at a time. He made sure to put a bit more pressure on the blue vein that ran the blonde's pulsing length.

Ed's knees gave out and he found himself sitting on the floor. Al didn't seam too bothered by the fact and he went back to sucking and licking his brother's dick. Roy was a little less accepting that his lover fell out of his hands. He sighed and knelt down next to the boy. He slid off his gloves and brought three fingers up to Edward's mouth. The blond teen took the fingers in his mouth and sucking them in time with his younger brother. He flicked his tongue over the skin and tickled the underneath of the joints.

Roy let out a throaty moan. He looked down when he felt something pulling on his pants. A little pale hand was busy working the military slacks off the older officer. Roy used his free hand to help take off the pants, then helped the brunette slide off his black pants.

Ed's face flushed as a burning sensation in his lower stomach started to take over. His body shivered as he felt the fast approaching orgasm in wash over every nerve in his body. He leaned backwards, and would have fallen if Mustang hadn't put his right knee behind Ed to support him, as he felt the prelude to his orgasm rush down to his dick. "I…I'm going to …cum!" Ed moaned out as he felt his little brother's teeth graze the skin on his dick.

Roy pulled his fingers from the blonds mouth and put his hand on the boy's back to support him as he arch his back and came into the pale boy's mouth. "Ahhh!" Ed moaned as he came. White hot seed dripped out of Alphonse's wide open mouth. The cum covered the boy's face and dripped onto the floor. Al licked at it once his brother was done. He hummed proudly to himself then started to nip at his older brother's thighs again.

Roy's dick twitched in response to Ed's orgasm. He longed to be the one making his lover moan in pleasure and give him a sweet release. The black haired man rubbed his lover's back gently and brought Ed back down from his high.

Ed looked Mustang in his deep blue eyes and thought to himself for a few seconds. As his senses returned, he came to a conclusion. He grasped the older man's dick in his hand and started to stroke it. Roy opened his mouth a bit, but then shut it as he locked on to the golden pots of untarnished gold. The boy's eyes reflected the lust and love that he held within. Roy gave into the gentle touch and resumed trying to please the boy.

Al had started to lap at the growing erection again. Sweat and cum dripped from his face and he slicked up his brother's dick. This time the boy took Ed's heat in his mouth right away and started to suck and lick. His left hand was resting on Edward's right knee while his right hand was busy stroking his own member.

Roy's fingers circled around the tight ass hole of the blonde. He pressed lightly on the ring of muscles. Ed tensed up a little, but awaited the penetration as he licked at the head of Mustangs dick. Ed grunted as the first finger slipped into his tight ass hole. Roy, too caught up in the sensations his dick was experiencing, started to wiggle his finger a bit as soon as it was in.

Ed lifted his hand up to Roy's mouth and waited for him to take two of his fingers in his mouth. Roy just licked the tips a little as he lustfully gazed at Ed. The blonde teen was covered in sweat, red all over, and was shaking at all the feelings that buzzed about in his body. After teasing the two fingers a while, Mustang took them in his mouth and started to suck. He used his tongue to swivel around, up, and down the fingers mercilessly.

Edward moaned out loudly as he felt the finger prodding his insides, his brother's expert mouth taking him in and tasting him, and his fingers at the mercy of the dark haired man. The moan traveled through his body and vibrated through the other two's bodies. They both moaned out a response to the best of their abilities.

Roy finally released the soaked fingers from his mouth with a loud "pop" sound. Ed shifted a little to give his lover more access to his ass and to reach his little brother's behind. He put his fingers up to the ring of muscles and waited to feel a response from the brunette who was hard at work. When he felt the muscles relax a little, he started to push the first finger in.

Mustang took advantage of the distracted teen to push a second finger in and start to make scissor motions. Ed tensed up at the sudden penetration and accidentally forced both of his fingers into his brother's ass hole. Al flinched in pain at the quick penetration and took a few seconds to get used to it before he went on sucking his brothers twitching dick.

Edward tried to take his mind off of being painfully prepared by taking Roy's whole length in his mouth. He opened his mouth wide, relaxed his throat and took in his lover's heat in a slow movement. The slowness of the action drove the young man crazy and he thrust into the blonde the third and final finger.

Al pulled his head off of Ed's dick and yelled out "I can't take it anymore! Please Ed, put it in me. Moisture formed at the edges of his auburn eyes as he pleaded for his brother to come in him. His whole body was shaking and his arm threatened to give out and force him to the floor.

Roy was obviously annoyed at the younger teen's timing. He sighed and gave into the boy's plea and Ed's lustful look. Ed's smoldering golden eyes looked up at the colonel as if to say that he couldn't wait much longer before he broke out and said the same thing to Roy.

Al laid half on the couch with his arms clutching the padded seating to his chest while his feet were on the floor and his ass was out towards the other two guys. The armrest supported the boy's stomach and arched his hips upwards. Ed grabbed the pale flesh and put the head of his dick up to the ring of muscles that his fingers had occupied just a few minutes ago. Roy's large hands rested on the blonde's shoulders as he lined himself up with the younger boy's ass hole.

Roy thrust into Ed which propelled the blonde to thrust into his little brother. Ed and Al moaned out loudly as they felt the penetration while Mustang grunted in relief that his lover was still so tight. While Ed and Al were getting used to the feeling of another's dick inside of them, Ed and Roy were singing silent praises that the muscles where squeezing their member's so tightly.

Mustang started to slide his member deeper into Ed. Ed moaned out and found himself slowly thrusting into his little brother. The pleasure the three of them were experiencing was nauseating. Al huffed out puffs of air as he felt his older brother's dick slide deeper into him and pull back out a bit. The rubbing inside of him was driving him mad with pleasure.

Ed felt twice the pleasure. His member was being tightly squeezed by his younger brother's tight ass while his lover's dick slid deep into him. He moaned out at the double stimulation. One of Roy's hands had found its way down to the blonde's chest and started to rub at one of the erect nipples. Ed hummed at the sensation and started to pick up his pace as the need to cum burned in his lower stomach.

Al felt the rubbing inside him increase. He moaned even louder at the new speed and shivered. Roy started to thrust around inside Ed looking for the special group of nerves. After a few unsuccessful thrusts, Roy found Edward's prostate. Ed moaned out as his sight blurred and the wave of pleasure washed over his entire being.

Edward grabbed the brunette teen's heat in his right hand and started to stroke to the rhythm as he searched for the golden spot. Al's toes curled as a sheet of black pleasure descended over his sight. A bolt of pure pleasure rushed from a group of nerves in his ass through his body. His older brother had finally found his prostate.

Both the Elrics felt wave after wave of pleasure as their prostates continued to be thrust into. The two teens moaned out in pleasure and begged for more as their eyes turned into pools of lust.

Edward was the first to blow his load. White hot cum poured from the boy's over stimulated member. The liquid dripped out of his younger brother's ass as it filled him up. The younger Elric couldn't take it much longer and finally came all over his older brother's hand. The two teens moaned out loudly in unison as the fire in their lower stomachs became quenched by their orgasms. Roy thrust blindly into the blonde who was close to toppling over at the explosive orgasm. Mustang's dark blue eyes finally glazed over as he reached his orgasm. The cum dripped out of Edward's ass and flowed down his shaking legs.

Once Roy had finished, he and his lover pulled out and fell to the floor. They took deep breaths and waited for their heartbeats to return to normal. Alphonse laid on the couch as he gulped down breath after breath of the fresh air that blew through the alchemized window. He realized his toes were still curled from having sex with his tall blonde older brother. He uncurled them slowly and looked down at the two older men laying on the floor resting. A thought crossed his mind and unsettled him.

"I'm ready for another round." He said before he could stop himself. Al realized that he had to either say this, or give in to the frightening thought that crossed his mind. He tensed up a little as he waited to see what the other two men said.

Roy was the first to speak up. "That was good. I could go again." The older man nudged his little lover who was still catching his breath. Ed thought to himself that the pleasure was incredible. When would sex feel this great again? The lustful blonde nodded in agreement with the other two. His only concern anymore was how long he would last.

As Alphonse tried shakily to get up off of the couch, Ed sat up on all fours and ran his tanned hand down Al's pale thigh. A shiver bolted through the brunette teen's spine and froze him in place. Ed's bright red tongue flicked out of his mouth and glided up his little brother's ass. The teen shook from the action and waited for more. Ed lapped up the white liquid that was still spilling out of the younger Elric's ass. His tongue circled around the ring of muscles a few times, then lapped at the cum again.

Roy, too lazy to try and sit up, scooted himself between his lovers open legs and licked along the blue vein on the underside of Ed's dick. Edward moaned lightly into Al's crack as he felt the motion. Ed wiggled his tongue between the muscles just a bit. Al gave a loud gasp and quickly covered his mouth with his pale hands, ashamed that he was so turned on by his brother.

Mustang twirled his tongue around the head of Edward's member. He licked up the cum that was still clinging to it. His tongue glided slowly along the heated flesh as he licked at the warm white liquid. Ed started to move his hips a little, trying to get some friction. Roy messily licked all over his lover's heat.

Edward stuck his tongue into Al's ass. He twisted it and turned it. Al clutched the couch cushions to his chest as his face went red and his eyes melted at the touch. Ed's free hand, the one he wasn't using to keep his balance, searched the well sunned skin beneath him. He was looking for something to rub, to tease. He finally found one of Mustang's nipples and started to play with it. Roy rewarded his blonde boy with a playful hand on his balls.

Alphonse writhed in pleasure as his brother's tongue explored his anis. Beads of sweet found their way down all three of the men's body's and added to the thick smell of sex in the office. "I-I think I'm going to cum again." Al squeaked out as his face grew completely red and the feeling in his lower stomach intensified.

Edward pulled his tongue out of his little brother's ass and ran it along his lips. He smiled to himself and said, "We can't have that happen yet." He moaned out as Roy's tongue swiveled around his head again, then left his burning member completely.

The three of them resituated themselves in a new position after some fussing. Alphonse was laying on colonel Mustang's desk. His pale legs were slung over Edward's muscular tan shoulders and Roy was standing behind Ed. His arms wrapped tightly around his little lover's waist and his head rested on Alphonse slightly curled foot. The dark raven hair tickled Ed's neck and cheek. Every breath he breathed sent a chill up the younger man's back.

Roy helped Edward line up against the brunette's ring of muscles. His fingers stroked teasingly at the hot flesh. A moan escaped Edward's mouth. He could feel his lover's dick rubbing all around his ass hole with no intent to penetrate.

Al looked up at the two men with lust in his eyes. He silently begged for some attention. He tried his best to thrust into the air and wiggle around to get some friction, but with Edward pinning him to the desk, it didn't work too well. Roy took notice of the frenzied actions of the teen and stopped teasing his blonde.

Roy, with his hands still wrapped tightly around the older Elric's waist, pushed his hips into his lover's, making sure not to actually penetrate him. Ed found his dick being forced into his little brother by his lover. The entering was slow and the two brothers felt every little bit of it.

Ed could feel the ring of muscles squeezing tightly all around his heated member. He felt his brother's ass suck him in. Alphonse cringed slightly as he felt the muscles expand and let his brother's dick into him. The hot head of the dick twitched slightly as it pushed its way in, which sent a small jolt through the brunette's body. After a long while, Roy had pushed Ed's dick into Alphonse up to the head.

Both of the boys gasped and took no time at all to adjust to the feelings. Edward got busy and started to thrust in and out of his little brother's ass. Alphonse moaned out praises for his brother as he felt the rubbing sensation in his anis. Sweat quickly formed on their faces as the rhythm increased a bit in speed.

Roy rubbed his very hard and pulsing dick against the outside of Ed's ass. He reached one of the hands he had wrapped around Ed down to the pale boy's twitching dick. He grasped it and started to rub it to the rhythm Edward had created. His thumb lingered in the head and rubbed at the slit every time he brought his hand up the hardened pale skin.

Ed huffed out and sped up. The burning sensation licked at his very core. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before he would orgasm. His golden eyes drift over the pale body beneath him. His pale legs are drenched in sweat and are slung sloppily over Ed's tanned shoulders. His throbbing length is in the hands of Roy, his stomach and chest lurch slightly each time Ed thrust into the group of nerves he found a few minutes prior, his face is as red as the blood that floods his skin, and his brunette hair is whipped wildly around on the mahogany desk.

Edward grunts out his need to cum and thrusts rhythmlessly into the younger teen's ass. With each thrust, he can feel himself coming closer and closer to that golden state. His vision blurs over and he feels the fire in his stomach slowly quench itself.

Alphonse pants out as his ass fills with the white hot liquid. He moans out again as Ed hits his prostate for the tenth time. He arches his back up and comes all over the officer's hand. The sounds, tastes, and feels of the world around him mix into one perfectly pleasurable moment.

The blonde boy lets his body down on to the worn out brunette. He is far too tired to do much more then lay down and breath. Alphonse gives a soft grunt as he tries to roll the older Elric off of him. His strength hasn't returned enough, so his attempt is in vain. He just lays on the desk helplessly as he feels the rivers of sweat flow down his face and body and slowly dry up.

Roy runs his bare hands along Edward's back. He softly brings his hands over the muscular shoulders, along the crook of the older teen's back, and over his lower back. Roy's right hand turns slightly and his fingers poke at the blonde's entrance. His two cum covered fingers toy with the ring of muscles too tired to react much. Ed moans out lightly and turns his molten gold gaze to the man smirking behind him.

Mustang continues to smiles down at the two tired teens and says, "The fun isn't even over yet." In a deep husky voice. His dark blue eyes drift over the sweaty bodies of the two boys that lay on his desk. His fingers slide effortlessly into the blonde teen's ass. He moans slightly as his lover's muscles suck his cum covered fingers inside of him. His fingers dive deep into the boy and force him to moan out in pleasure. Roy smiles down at the moaning blonde and twists his fingers around. He jabs into the warm wet walls within the teen. Ed moans out, "ah-hhha" as his face turns scarlet. His golden eyes melt at the touch.

Alphonse tries to look annoyed that he isn't getting anything, but fails miserably as the vibrations from Ed's throat travel through his tanned skin and into the muscles of the pale brother. The slight shivers that occur as Mustang makes scissoring motions inside the older teen's ass start to arouse the brunette.

Edward shivers again as his tall lover plays with his ass. His entire body seems to become painted a deep beet red and his molten gold eyes close halfway. His tongue hangs out of his swollen pink-tinted lips just slightly. Beads of sweat low from his body and drip onto the pale boy below him.

The pale brunette takes his brother's mouth in his. Their lips crash together in lust. The younger Elric just couldn't stand staring at such a dirty face for much longer. Their tongue clash together as they both try to taste all the other has to offer. Their sloppy kisses leave trails of saliva on each other's faces.

Suddenly the pale brunette brakes away from the kisses and hugs his brother's head tightly to his chest. Edward can feel vibrations as if his younger brother is saying something, but he can't make out the words. Roy's fingers crash madly into the boy as he seems to think things over. Finally the brunette hair tickles Ed's face as if the boy were nodding. His head is release from the death grip and quickly rejoins with his brother's lips.

The Elric's only exchange a quick kiss. Roy pulls his fingers out of the blonde teen. Edward wines as his lips taste nothing besides the fresh summer air and his ass is abandoned. Mustang puts his arms around Ed and helps lift him off of the pale teen and the desk. Alphonse gets up and walks a few steps away from the desk. He motions for the other two to follow. The pale teen sits on the floor with his legs spread out in front of him. He pats the floor next to him and waits for the other two to sit down.

As the two older men take a seat on the floor, Al claps his hands on the ground and a flash of blue tinted light travels through the floor, up the coffee table, still stationed against the door, and towards the spilt milkshakes.

"Was there just a flash of light?" Ed asks as he sits down next to the other two. Gate it sucks to walk around and sit down with a full on boner, he thinks to himself through the fog in his mind. Roy kisses his lover's lips gently and shakes his head in reply to the blonde's question. A red, white, and yellow string launches itself through the air and lands in the pale hands hiding behind the younger teen's back.

Edward feels a sudden and quick pressure wrap itself around his wrists behind his back as he leans into Roy's kisses. Mustang breaks away from the kisses and pushes Ed over slightly. He scoots over to Alphonse and asks, "How are we going to do this?" The pale boy tells the man to sit like he is, but to sling his legs around his hips. The two guys arrange themselves to that they face each other and have their legs spread out behind the other's back.

The blonde busily tries to fight through the dark fog of pleasure in his mind to comprehend the situation. His hands were bound together with what felt like the straws from the milkshakes, he is sitting naked and cold in his superior officer, and lover's, office and him and his little brother are positioning themselves in a weird way.

Roy and Alphonse grab Ed by the shoulders and slide him across the wooden floor over to where they were. They have the blonde boy faced towards Al and sit on his knees with his ass hovering over their laps. "Okay Mustang, you guide him and I'll potion our dicks." Roy's raven hair bobs a little as he shakes his head in agreement.

Mustang's large white hands support the blonde's hips and steady the boy while Al took both of their dicks in his hand and rub them together. Both erect members stand up and wait for the muscles to grip them. Ed descends onto the awaiting lengths. His ass is forced down onto both Roy and Al's stiffened heats at once. He grunts out in pain. He's not used to being this stretched. His muscles tighten around both of the dicks inside of him as he grows nervous. The pain forces him to relax a little and the muscles loosen just a bit.

Mustang took in the regular feeling of having his lover's muscles tighten around him along with the feeling of a slightly smaller pale dick rubbing closely to his. The brunette teen moaned out happily as his length is gripped tightly by his older brother's ass. Edward hunched over and put his head against the pale chest to steady himself as he adjusted to being stretched so much. He groaned out in pain once again and sweats a little. The beads of sweat travel down the blonde's tan face and fall onto the shivering pale skin.

Roy tightened his grip on his blonde lover as he grows inpatient. His large hands slowly force the boy to lift his hips up, and slide them back down again. The motion is repeated and Edward gave out a loud groan. His sore muscles were at odds with his insides, which where being rubbed in just the right way. The motion continues and the blonde's face turns so red with heat and pleasure that his hair seems to turn platinum in comparison. His whole body shakes in pain, and pleasure.

Alphonse rocks his hips upward into the tight ass. He moans out in pleasure as his brother's insides rub him and his muscles squeeze him. His lips crash into his brother's and sloppily devour them. His tongue darts out of his half open mouth and across the bridge of the older Elric's mouth.

Roy started to rock his hips upwards into Edward's ass as the blonde continued to lift and drop his hips. A large hand found its way up the older teen's back and around his chest to an erect nipple. A gentle flick of the red skin was rewarded by a loud, "haa, nymmm, ahh." From the blonde.

His hips started to rock up and down even faster as he tried to position them to hit his prostate. His mouth broke away from his younger brother's and he buried his face into the pale skin of his younger brother as he searched for the heavenly spot in himself. His vision is nothing more then a sheet of white and bright stars dancing about. A jolt passes through his body as his lover's dick finally smashes against the group of nerves in the blonde's ass. Ed moans out loudly as his vision turns completely black and chills of pleasure wash through him.

Alphonse lets out a moan from deep in his chest. His brother's muscles had tightened up a bit. The blonde rewards the vibrations that traveled through his little brother's pale chest into his with another moan. Al's toes curl and his thrust become rhythmless. The fire in his stomach was raging a war because of the intense pleasure. Sweat poured down from the red face as the younger teen nears his climax.

Edward's golden eyes become completely iced over with lust as drool drips out of his half smile, half open mouth down his red sweat covered face. The fire in his lower regions gained control long ago. He was not responsive, he just moaned out and panted as the pleasure from his prostate being rammed into again and again took over. His whole body began to shake and his need to cum quickly approached. His mouth betrayed him and wouldn't convey his need to cum to the two people fucking him mercilessly.

White hot seed burst out of Edward's hard dick. The sticky mess coated the sweat covered pale skin of his younger brother. Some of the liquid hit Ed in his red face. The blonde didn't notice since he was still on the high that the orgasm provided him.

Roy grunted and trust madly into his lover as the muscles tightened up much more as his lover came. The mismatched rhythms of the two men created even more friction and sent the two over the edge. Both the small brunette teen and the tall raven haired man filled up the older Elric's ass until the hot white seed bubbled out of him and poured out onto the wooden floor of Roy's private office.

Mustang fell on his back and the blonde fell over with him. His weak body rolled off him and onto the floor. Alphonse fell back onto the floor and stared up at the ceiling as his sight slowly came back to him. All three of the guys laid on the floor staring at the ceiling until their senses came back.

The colonel got up and brushed himself off. He was done, if he went another round he would almost certainly fall asleep and get busted for having sex at work. He smiled to himself over the fact that he just went a few rounds with the Elric brother's and didn't get caught. He looked over at the door to make sure a certain blonde woman wasn't pointing a rather intimidating pistol at him. His fear was put to rest and he walked over to the chair where his cloths were thrown about by. He knocked lightly on the wooden armrest and started to put on his disheveled cloths.

Alphonse lazily slaps his hands against the wooden floor and watches the tinted blue light turn the string around his brother's hands back into straws. He took a deep breath and forced himself off of the floor. He just wanted to get back to the hotel and sleep for the rest of the day. He would explain to Winry why he didn't find her after he met up with Roy and Ed when he woke up tomorrow.

The pale teen decided to clean up the spilled food and put the coffee table back. He walked over to the blonde who was face planted on the floor and poke him with his left foot. "Come on Ed, help clean up." After he got no response, he lighly kicked the blonde hair. He still got no response. He used his foot to flip his older brother onto his back. Ed's golden eyes were hidden behind thick eyelashes and his panting was nothing more then light, deep breathing. Al thought to himself that it figures that he would be asleep after all that. "Well, Ed's dead." Al says to Roy as he heads over to the food and munches on a few cold fries.

Mustang, finally fully dressed in his neat military uniform, helped Al pull the coffee table back over to the couch and chairs. "I think we were a little too hard on him. I'm going to have to hear him complain about his butt hurting all week." The raven haired colonel said as he sat down and helped himself to the hamburger Ed never got to finish. "You know, McDonalds tastes great." He smiled to himself.

The pale teen sat down at the couch, still unclothed, and munched on a few more fries. "How can you stand eating cold fast food? It doesn't taste all that great." Al wined as he stuffed a few more fries in his mouth. His stomach was running on empty and he didn't feel like making another food stop for the day.

Roy smirked and snapped his fingers together and heated up the food that was thrown wildly all over the table. The sent of hot burgers and fries filled the air. "Show off." Al muttered as he tried to transmute the milkshakes back into the cups. After a few messy tries, the chocolate cream drink was finally in the cups and as cold and chunky as it should be. The pale teen lapped at the liquid that ran down his hands.

Mustang took another bite of the hamburger and casually asked, "do you hate me?" He looked at the nude teen sitting on the couch and waited for an answer. The teen hummed to himself as he finished lapping the last of the chocolate drink off of his hands. He figured playing dumb wouldn't work with Roy.

"Sometimes." He took a long sip of his milkshake. He looked over his shoulder at the door and decided it would be smart to dress himself and take care of the unconscious Edward. As the teen pulled on his pants he said to the colonel, "You took away my Edward, and you constantly flaunt it. You may want to watch who you're flaunting your lover to." He yanked on his shirt and started on clothing the passed out Edward. He whipped off some of the drying cum.

"I understand. You're still pissed that I stole him from you. Sorry, but that how it goes. The one who pounces the fastest and quickest gets the pray." Mustang took a small bite out of his second burger.

The air in the office turned cold and tense. The unspoken sentence lingered strongly in the air. Al made a face that would frighten a tiger off. He knew what Roy wanted to say. The two men just sat there in the room. The breeze from the outside was the only reason there was any movement in the room.

"I'm just allowing you to have a taste of what you can never have."


End file.
